


I'm Here

by Disasterkyoshi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasterkyoshi/pseuds/Disasterkyoshi
Summary: One shot in Rangi's POV.Rangi has a nightmare over the events that happened at the end of ROK. It's been years since then, but the memories still haunt her from time to time. She seeks comfort from Kyoshi.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	I'm Here

The nightmare was always the same. The memory played over and over again, the helplessness, the weight of the group holding her back. The only thing different was when she tried to scream, nothing came out. She was met with the rasp in her throat, but no sound met her ears. The blue flashes of lightning continued to strike at the limp body.

Rangi woke with a jolt. She shot up from her bed, gasping for every last breath. The sudden movement triggered a shooting pain at the source of her injury, causing her breathing to become even more jagged.

It had been almost two years, but the image of Kyoshi lying motionless still haunted her. With the sparks of lightning flying towards her, she was completely defenseless. That moment ran through Rangi’s mind constantly. She felt powerless there. It took all four members of the Flying Opera Company to hold her back as she screamed, begged, for Xu Ping An to stop. Thinking Kyoshi was lying dead and not being able to do anything about it made Rangi feel so small. It was the first time she realized how little she could really do for Kyoshi.

Rangi clutched her chest and looked frantically around the room. She was alone. The night was still. Everything was calm and quiet _._ However, the images of Rangi’s nightmare still ran rampant in her mind. She tried to compose herself, slowly getting her breathing on track. She took in deep, gulping breaths in a desperate attempt to slow her mind down.

There was no light except for the cool hues shining in from the moon. Rangi looked out the window beside her to see base of Yokoya’s mountains running near the estate. She let out a sigh of relief. While she must’ve known she was back in Yokoya before seeing it, the visual reminder grounded her faster than anything else could have.

Rangi still felt flighty, even after seeing that she was safe in Yokoya. She reached for the crutch beside her bed and placed her feet onto the cold stone floor. Using the crutch as leverage, she lifted herself into a standing position and walked out of her room.

Every step was a struggle. Balancing between foot and crutch, Rangi still struggled finding a rhythm in her pace. With the hallways being pitch black, the additional need for light just added insult to injury. Every misplaced step meant putting out her flame in case she needed to catch herself. She hated this feeling. Even the hallway felt like it was taunting her. She was like a child learning to take her first steps all over again, stumbling up a foothill that felt like a mountain. It was humiliating.

She reached the final door before the end of the hallway. Although she knew she’d be waking Kyoshi up anyways, she still tried her best to be as quiet as possible. Upon entering her room, Rangi crept over to the bed. Kyoshi looked so peaceful sleeping in the moonlight, her hair undone and scattered across the pillows.

“ _Kyoshi,_ ” Rangi whispered. There was no response. Only the slow movement of her chest gave away that she was still alive. Rangi leaned against her crutch to get closer to Kyoshi’s face. “ _Kyoshi,”_ She tried again, a little louder. Still no luck. She needed to try a more aggressive approach.

“Kyoshi!” She said in a tone akin to scolding. Rangi grabbed the sheets with her free hand and swung them off of Kyoshi. She woke with a jolt, dazed from her deep sleep.

“Wha– what’s happening?” Kyoshi looked around; eyes half lidded. “Rangi? What are you doing here?”

“Move over,” Rangi said, starting to climb into Kyoshi’s bed.

“But we’re not allowed–” She started, unconsciously giving Rangi more space to lay down.

“It’s _fine._ ” Rangi interrupted. She adjusted herself in the bed, pulling herself in closer to Kyoshi. “I just…really need to be here right now.”

Kyoshi pulled the covers over them, and she rested herself on her side. She extended her one arm underneath the pillows and invited Rangi into her embrace. As she melted into Kyoshi’s hold, pressed against her chest, she could hear the gentle beating of Kyoshi’s heart. _I’m here,_ it called out.

Rangi sniffled. She pulled herself in closer to Kyoshi, pressing her face in tighter to Kyoshi’s chest. Kyoshi wrapped her arms tighter around Rangi.

“I felt so helpless,” Rangi said. Her breath becoming slightly more jagged as the memory rushed back into her mind.

“Hmm?” Kyoshi hummed.

“When you fought Xu Ping An,” Rangi continued, “When you were laying there, I– I thought you were gone. He just kept shooting at you.” Her voice cracked. She took a moment to recompose herself before continuing on. “I couldn’t do anything. Even if I’d gotten out there. I couldn’t have healed you; I couldn’t have done anything. All I was able _to_ do was beg.” Rangi’s breath quickened with the memories becoming more vivid. Kyoshi traced her hand along Rangi’s back.

They stayed silent for a moment. Rangi focused on the subtle thumping of Kyoshi’s heartbeat.

“You know,” Kyoshi finally piped up, “you did save me back then.”

Rangi looked up, confused as to what she meant.

“I heard you screaming, and I knew I needed to end it.” Kyoshi took a breath before continuing. “Holding you after what Yun did. That…” her voice drifted. She shuddered. Rangi could feel her take a gulp, as if she were trying to clear a lump in her throat.

Rangi moved her hand up and started tracing the scar on Kyoshi’s neck. In slow, soft movements, her fingers moved along the perimeter of the raised skin…

“And you saved me then.” Rangi whispered. She shifted up slightly and nestled her face into the crook of Kyoshi’s neck. Kyoshi started absentmindedly running her fingers through Rangi’s hair, slowly twirling the ends through her fingers.

Rangi felt calm, grounded. As she laid nestled into Kyoshi, she was reminded that they were both still there. They were together. Nothing was certain, but at least in that moment, they were safe. The memories had subsided, and all that mattered was falling asleep in the arms of the person she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Sorry I've been absent for so long. Life got kinda crazy for a second there :o  
> I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> I completely forgot to add reason behind this, but I didn't see Rangi and Kyoshi sleeping in the same bed together immediately. They are still 17 and also I felt like there would be some mutual agreement between Hei-Ran, Kyoshi, and Rangi that there should still be some sort of professional boundary, at least for a little bit, between the two of them. Less out of homophobia stuff and more out of just being very serious Fire Nation people.


End file.
